My Life Inside a Parallel Universe
by SwordofIce
Summary: After going into a portal to save her own world-Tierra Archight finds herself on a place called "Earth", but her biggest problem is finding two certain materials from this world: Astrite and Baria Crystal. And her only warning was: Don't get seen by your counterpart. Will she break this rule? This is my first story...so beware. Rated T to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is my first story! Plz review and tell me what you think!**

**Nasch: Can't believe you actually did this...you made me a girl!**

**Icy: Well...this is the counterpart world of Earth...**

**Merag: I'm a boy, get over it!**

**Icy: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but if I did: Kaito and Mizael would be all mine. **

I stretched my arms above my head. _Something's going to happen today. _I thought with a sigh. _I just have to figure out what._

I got up and quickly got dressed, using my usual color scheme, yellow and white. My work clothes were as follows: a white short dress, with a yellow trench coat with long tails and yellow high-heeled boots.

I walked to my mirror and brushed my hair, parting the purple from the yellow bangs that shaped my tan face. I moved some of my yellow-blonde bangs to cover my right eye, which held a scar that I received so long ago. I shivered at the repressed memory. My eyes were a magenta color, but when I activated my weapon, my left eye turned a violet-blue color.

I then left my room, and started downstairs.

My older and younger sisters were already downstairs. Micayla and Christine were waiting for me. Christine said, "You're late."

I rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry that I don't wake up so early, like same people I know…" I said locking eyes with Christine.

Christine had long light blue hair with dark blue eyes to match. Micayla on the other hand, had short red hair and emerald green eyes. Christine said, "We have a mission to complete. You shouldn't fool around. We need to gather the two materials in order to save our world."

Micayla said, "How are we going to anyway? We don't have a portal or anything."

"We have the permission to use the one from the Queen." Christine automatically answered.

I said, "What are we waiting for? We should hurry up. The world is going to end sooner…or later."

Christine and Micayla nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

The Queen's palace was a white stoned fortress, guards swarming all around. Making sure that there weren't any spies or assassins going to get through the walls. The last attack had came close, the Rebels were from a neighboring country trying to invade. It didn't really help that there was warfare on Aerath.

The my sisters and I walked in through the front doors, we often came, and our presence was usually called to the Queen's court. We were the Queen's own personal helpers. I had a rocky history with the Queen's brother; he was the one who caused me to obtain my scar over my eye. Not only that-but I was _so _unlucky, that the Queen's brother; Markus was my scythe.

Markus was a tall boy with blue hair that was dual colored, and had eyes that were dark pink. While the Queen had purple hair that went down to her waist and turned up like octopus tentacles at the bottom.

I held my breath as I walked through the entrance, surely enough the Queen and Markus stood side by side with each other, like good rulers should.

The Queen said, "As you probably heard from Christine that we have to obtain Astrite and Baria Crystal so our world's energy source will die out. And you know what that means…if energy dies-then our weapons die. Then without our weapons, we can't fend for ourselves."

I narrowed her eyes, "What are Astrite and Baria Crystal?" I asked.

The Queen said, "From the planet Earth. You and Markus are going to be sent there so you can collect them."  
I just gave her a quick nod. The Queen clapped her hands; and two servants came in with something that looked like a mirror. It was made from gold its surface was clear and ripped. The Queen stood from her throne, "This is the Gate to the Otherworld."

She walked down her stairs, which seemed to be made of either stone or gold. She put her hands behind her back; her white gown's train was trailing behind her. The Queen said, "Well go…and one thing before you do: Don't talk to your Counterpart. You'll find out who it is…you'll feel a magnetic pull from this person."

Markus and I nodded.  
Markus than smirked, "You ready Tierra?"

I returned his smirk, "Of course."

We grabbed each other's hands. I felt that I should be stronger than this, but inside I felt scared of what Markus could do to me. Markus said, "I'll report back to you, Regina."

The Queen nodded, "Go inside your weapon form, it will be easier."

Markus jumped and he became a scythe, Markus's scythe form was purple at the top and was a double scythe. (Two blades at the top) And its staff was a blue metal. It was purple spiked at the bottom.

Then, Markus and I walked inside the portal. I didn't even feel when I passed through it. The portal itself felt like I was flying, Markus in had. He felt warmer than usual but then…blackness.

* * *

"W-where am I?" I opened my eyes.

How could I already be hurt? I walked through a freakin' portal! I already knew where I was: Earth. Heartland City. The place where I could find the two materials. The first thing I noticed was that on Earth the sky was _blue_. Not yellow. How odd. Is that supposed to be like that? I blinked again, but my vision got blurry. In front of me, a few people where talking, but their attention shifted to me. In that instant-I fell.

* * *

**Icy: So, whatcha think?**

**Mizael: Am I going to be in the next portion?**

**Icy: Tch, whatever Misa-chan...**

**Mizael: Did you just call me-**

**Icy: Is there a problem *eyes glow pink***

**Mizael: Nope...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Icy: YAY! Second chapter! You know what, I should probably rate this 'T' after all: I will be using curses.**

**Vector: 'Innocent eyes' will I be cursing?**

**Icy: You know it.**

**Mizael: You b*tch! You're allowing Vector to curse? He uses…colorful language...**

**Icy: You just did.**

**Mizael: Uh…I'm not Vector.**

**Icy: Oh Misa-chan, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I wish I did though…it wouldn't have ended! 'Cries' and everyone will probably be OOC…**

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

The six teens watched the girl appear and faint, with a weapon in hand. "Is she a Barian?" One of the girls asked her friend, Yuma.

Yuma shrugged, "I'm not sure, whatcha think Astral?"

He looked up at his floating blue partner. Astral studied the girl; "She did seemed surprised when she saw the blue sky."

They group all observed the girl. "Doesn't she remind you of somebody?" Astral asked Yuma's friends or anyone in particular.

They all narrowed their eyes at the strange probably Barian girl. "She looks like IV." Yuma came to the conclusion.

Everyone drew closer to her, all skeptical that she was actually human. They were hunting for the Legendary (Mythrian) Numbers, and pretty much every time, some Barian got in their way. This was the Fourth- number that they were going to. The last resulted in Yuma dueling Alit and Gauche Of course, she showed up as soon as they were about to board Astral's spaceship to hurry to get a Number, but she showed up. "So…who should carry her? We can't _leave_ her here." Shark said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone eyed Shark, "You should. Since you're the one brought up the idea." Rio said to her brother.

Shark sighed and picked up the girl, she was about as heavy as Rio. How did he know? Uh…better not ask.

Astral then waved his hand. The clouds darkened, and a green spaceship with clock parts descended out of the sky. The tracker beam then encased those inside with green-blue energy. And then, they teleported into the ship.

* * *

**Tierra's POV:**

I didn't expect to teleport even more, but I did. Markus had decided not to come out of weapon form to actually say that we aren't Barians.

And yes, we know what they are. Have you ever heard of 'Intergalactic News'?

Back to my annoying partner: Markus. He decided that he was just going to speak into my mind, rather than come out. Probably because his counterpart…what's her name- is up there. According to the boy that isn't carrying me, I remind them of a person named: IV. Okay-what kind of name is that? I'm known as the Archight sibling that's associated with violence and blood. So they call me: Four. Okay-IV and Four are similar…I know that! You know what, I'm just going to drop it.

I opened one eye to at least get a glimpse of what this 'Spaceship' looked like.

Well, for starters it was _huge_. There were little white lights that would travel through already carved lines on the walls. The colors were mostly greens, blues and reds. There was a boat steering wheel and other fancy gadgets.

"She's awake!" The boy carrying me called. I turned to look at hi-

He looked like the Queen, or…the male version of her. I gasped. The Queen's counterpart narrowed the eyes I've seen many times, "What?" he asked.

I quickly jumped off and pointed my scythe straight at him, "Is this a joke?" I say.

Markus's face reflected off of the blade of his weapon form. Markus's voice reverberated into the air, "No. My sister isn't a guy."

One of the girls gasped as she saw Markus's face appear on the blade of my scythe. I looked at her, and frowned, I held up Markus's face to the girl, they had the same facial features, except her's were feminine and the girl's hair was longer.

If that was bad, Markus then leaped out of his weapon part, and turned to face his counterpart. It was odd, watching almost two Markuses talking to each other. He said, "So, you're Kamishirio Rio?"

Markus did a small bow and held out his hand, "I'm Markus."

For those not on our world…we didn't really have these 'last names' like on Earth. Of course, Aerath had to be different that Earth!

The girl -Rio- took his hand and shook it. "Hello…Markus." She said, quiet-but I barely heard her, despite standing so close.

A guy asked, (Yuma, I recognized his voice…d*mn, that boy is loud) "Are you two Barians?"

Markus and I looked at each other for a second and then threw back our heads and laughed. "What, a Barian? You got to be kidding!" Markus laughed.

The people on this Spaceship didn't share our humor. They just stared at us like we had something they didn't have and didn't want.

The Queen's Counterpart said, "What are you then?"

I answered, "We are from the planet of Aerath. We came here for two materials in order to save our own world: Astrite and Baria Crystal."

We got empty stares, from pretty much everyone. Except this one boy with pale blue-grey eyes and blond pointy hair and green highlights. He was studying us –me- with interest. "Astrite?" He asked.

I gave a quick nod, "Yes. It's usually mined out of Astral World." I informed him.

The blue floating person said, "Astral World? You know what it is?"

We nodded, "Yes…and our planet is quite aware of the fact that you are trying to get these Number Cards before the Barians."

Yuma smiled, "Welcome aboard, we're heading off to the next ruin!"

Markus and I sat in the corner the whole time towards the ruin. What were supposed to do say, "Hey"? It just made everyone feel awkward. The people on this Spaceship were friendly, but stood their distance from us. Were they scared I was going to murder them?

Yes. Of course, we had to fall through the portal and land next to them…and Markus in his scythe mode. But seriously! I wasn't going to _actually_ harm anyone!

Maybe.

Markus was looking everywhere on this ship…except at Rio. And as far as I saw it-Rio was only looking at him. How cute. I just sat there and fiddled with the bracelet that Christine made for me to contain my powers.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV:**

The Spaceship's landing at the Third Set of Ruins was bumpy. And everyone was grabbing something that was nailed onto the blue tiled floor. "Well," Yuma said, "Here we are. The Fourth Ruins."

* * *

**Icy: I'm going to make this Pre-Barian Outslaught, so…no Nasch or Merag!**

**Nasch: Then why am I called 'Nasch' here? You _could_ call me 'Shark'.**

**Icy: I _could_, but still: I don't know why I'm calling you 'Nasch'…but, I like your name as it is… better than Ryouga or Reginald. And yes, there is a little bit of Soul Eater in it the part with Markus and weapon forms…I should have made this a crossover.**

**Mizael: I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter.**

**Icy: Sorry, I wanted to update. You'll be in the Next chapter!**

* * *

**Icy (again, sorry): Okay, this is what is happening in the plot and the characters. (Just to clear up the confusion.)**

Okay, so first thing's first, the Counterparts:

Tierra~Thomas/IV/Quattro

Christine~Christopher/V/Quinton

Micayla~Michael/III/Trey

Regina (I was on low creative juice…and watching Once Upon a Time) "The Queen"~ Ryouga/Shark/Nasch/Reginald

Markus~Rio/Merag

And from the reviewa I got (Yes! TWO!) Tron/Vetrix I didn't introduce yet…and yeah. That would probably be sooner or later.

More will be added in time.

Aerath (Alternate Dimension):

So pretty much everyone is genderswapped compared to Earth.

News:

Nope…wait: got two reviews! I'M SO HAPPY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Icy: Miza-chan is going to be in this chapter.**

**Mizael: Finally!**

**Icy: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. (Do I have to do this every chapter?)**

* * *

**Tierra's POV:**

The "fourth" set of ruins was on top of a mountainside. Which meant climbing, without gear and we can possible _die_. Rio, Kotori and Orbital 7 all decided to stay on the ground. (With their own reasons.) And that left us to climb.

Originally, I vetoed the idea of me climbing. Markus (being "smart") said that there was Astrite on top of the mountain. I had asked him, "Why can't you get it."

"I can't. I'm a Weapon." He had answered.

Could he possibly get the Astrite?

Yes. He was just pissing me off.

I climbed up the mountain much slower than everyone else, why? Guess. Just guess why. I'm a girl…

Anyway, the only problem that we actually faced was, when a dragon roared above us and caused a rockslide. I had asked, if they had dragons on Earth. They said "no".

How couldn't they have dragons? They weren't extinct here…right?

As we reached the top, the first sight I saw was…fog. Just fog. "This is the ruin?" Markus asked.

I squinted my eyes to see if there was a shadow-or something- that would give away the ruins. Eventually there was, it was a red temple.

A temple usually found in the Earth place called China.

I gripped Markus's arm, mostly to anchor me to the ground. It was beautiful, and gave no sign of how old this place actually was. It was well taken care of. But that was an understatement.

We all didn't move, I think that Kaito, Shark and Yuma were talking. But I couldn't hear them. To my right, I saw a glint of something golden. I turned my head and started to move towards that light. One inch at a time…

* * *

**Markus's POV:**

Where did that girl go? And more importantly, how did _I_ lose her? Christine had instructed me to actually keep an eye on Tierra at all times…in case something went wrong. (Which tended to happen too often.)

She was here a minute ago, then…gone. I looked around until my field of vision wasn't good. I asked Shark, "Did you see where Tierra went?"

He shook his head.

Tierra was going to be in a tight place if she gotten into a fight and didn't have me. The thought makes me shiver. Tierra was literally the only person who could actually wield my scythe-mode.

On Aerath, every Weapon/Duelist pair was unique, if one of the partners died…end of the road for the Weapon and vice versa.

I bit the inside of my lip as we entered the Temple.

Then Yuma's nose went into the air and he was walking towards something, "What is it?" Shark asked.

"Is it a Barian?" Kaito asked.

Yuma shook his head, "It smells…delicious!"

By the tone of his voice, he seemed quite excited about whatever smelled so good. I sighed and realized that in no way Tierra didn't come here.

* * *

**Tierra's POV:**

I felt awful leaving Markus behind, but I had too. This was a mission for me to complete…even with my _"uncontrollable"_ powers, I was taking the risk that I will come back to Markus, and he will not be lonely.

I kept wondering if Markus and the others had noticed that I had left…maybe. I highly doubted that, boys always had their minds on one place at a time. And for that group: obtaining that Number card before the Barians.

I felt a little unwanted at that, what would happen if they didn't notice I was gone and I died? I know Markus would feel it…but these Earth-inhabitants can't.

Another plus of being an Aerathian: empathic and telepathic links to your partner. When I say telepathic, the only way Markus and I can actually do that…is when he's in Weapon form.

Which he wasn't.

I kept climbing down the mountainside towards a tiny bridge that would take me to that shining object. I gritted my teeth, as I scraped my leg against a jagged rock.

I bit my tongue so I can ignore the pain in my leg and continue my focus to that bridge.

As I got close enough, I jumped down and tried not to land on my now-bad leg. I started to walk across the bridge, slowly so that if anyone that could possibly hurt me wouldn't pay attention to the 'girl on the bridge over a canyon' but hopefully the Number above. The bridge wasn't as shaky as I thought, it held my weight, and I grinned at that.

I walked into a cavern and pushed myself onto a rocky ledge. The object was right in my reach. I grabbed it and yanked it out. Just what…was it? It was a golden circular thing that had a lion on the front. I stroked the circular object to check to see if it was indeed Astrite.

When it started to take to long, I decided to take a chance and use my powers. I closed my eyes and imagined the circular object's materials.

_Gold and…something else._

I sent my thoughts to the circular thing…urging it to tell me.

_Gold and…Astrite!_

My eyes snapped open. My power _worked_! I _didn't_ destroy a mountain! I pocketed the circular object and ran out of the cavern.

Just as my luck with golden objects…I spotted another. But this was different-it was _moving_. Up towards the mountain…

Towards the Number.

_It's a Barian._ I thought.

I narrowed my eyes as it headed up there. Better try my powers again and teleport to keep up with him. I closed my eyes and allowed my cells to just teleport and go up.

Okay…I wasn't _teleporting_. I was _phasing_.

I jumped and my _phasing_ power activated. I went up the mountain with every jump I took.

As I came close to the Barian, I hissed. Yes, I hissed at someone. It wasn't like I'm a cat or anything har…har…har…just kidding. I like hissing at random strangers.

He took notice of me quite quickly, and his own _phasing_ ability stopped. I stopped mine as well. He eyed me and then cocked his head, "IV?"

Great. Another person that knows my Counterpart.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "You know him?"

The Barian smirked, "You aren't IV, though I'm not surprised that a twin of IV could use Barian powers."

"Twin? Excuse me! I'm Tierra Archight! Barian Slayer!"

I added the 'Barian-slayer' part for effect.

Which…didn't make him waver. "You're here for the Number?" He asked.

God, he's dumb. Why else? Wait-he's a blonde…

What? I never said my thoughts aren't totally rude.

I then started to jump again. Higher and higher…away from that idiot Barian.

By the time I got up there, a duel had just finshed…and how on Aerath did that Barian get here before me?

"MIZAEL!" Kaito raged.

"KAITO!" 'Mizael' retorted back.

I always loved the people who just yell somebody else's name as a way of revenge. Wait-his name is Mizael…many nicknames have came to my head…

The ruins started to shake, I grabbed onto Markus (who finally realized I was gone…I think) and he just hugged me as the ruins fell apart.

**Mizael: You made me seem like a total idiot!**

**Icy: *giggles* I know. It's _hilarious._**

**Mizael: Why you-**

**Icy: I included you right? Now…who's next: Gilag or Nasch?**

**Gilag: ME!**

**Icy: Very well, Gilag's next everyone.**

**Mysterious character: And me. ~po *coughs* ignore that.**

**Icy: And yes, you.**

**Mysterious character: I'm P-**

**Icy: *scolds* don't _say_ your name! Can you guess who this 'Mysterious character' is? (Despite the pretty major hints…) I'll try to update again next week! (Sorry for the random spaces.)**


End file.
